1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mattress which is fire-retardant and does not burn when exposed to elevated temperatures and flame.
2. Description of Related Art
In the United States mattress fires cause the deaths of approximately 500 people each year. One of the main causes of these fires is children playing with matches.
The incidence of mattress fires throughout the United States is such that the industry has formed committees to attempt to establish standards for testing flammability of mattresses. The state of California enacted Assembly Bill 603(AB603) in 2001 which requires all mattresses to be sold effective January 2004 to meet the performance requirements of California Technical Bulletin 129 and subsequently California Technical Bulletin 603(TB603). The Consumer Product Safety Commission is considering regulations which would require that mattresses be required to pass an open flame test which would be mandatory nationwide.
The foam, used within the mattress for cushioning, is a potential source of fuel which can be ignited and quickly engulf the mattress in flames. The foam is highly flammable. Not only is the foam flammable, but when burning, it emits noxious fumes. Furthermore, in the construction of the mattress, the sewing thread, used to secure the perimeter of the mattress, is a thread made of nylon or other fibers. These threads are flammable and will melt when exposed to direct flame. The flammability of the present mattresses is aggravated by these types of thread. These threads melt at the temperature of a burning match, which is approximately 460° F. When the thread is destroyed the structural integrity of the mattress is destroyed. The flame frequently travels around the periphery of the mattress where the threads join the top and the sidewalls. This flame then ignites the foam within the mattress which fuels the fire to a catastrophic event.
There is interest from the ASTM International, a national consensus standards organization, on this subject. Specifically, Subcommittees E5.15 which is responsible for household furnishings and D13.52 which is responsible for flammability of textiles, have initiated the development of a standard to evaluate the performance of components which can be used to improve the ability of mattresses to withstand an open flame.
In a related area, aircraft seat manufacturers are concerned about the flame resistance of the seats to meet the performance requirements of Federal Aviation Regulations (FAR) 25.833.